


Waterloo

by missbecky



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: (sort of), Crossover with Mamma Mia, Eggsy is a Little Shit, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, but so is Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbecky/pseuds/missbecky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy finds a video of an old mission where Harry went undercover and did some rather unorthodox dancing. Naturally he can't let this chance pass him by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterloo

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the [incredibly hilarious mid-credits scene of Mamma Mia!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XTCT6J2hO9M) I laughed at this for about ten minutes straight, but that didn't stop me from admiring the hell out of Colin's hip action. :-D
> 
> So of course I had to write this story.

The video starts playing and at first Eggsy can only stare open-mouthed in sheer horror. But then the beginning of a smile spreads across his face and the first giggles rise up in his throat, and before long he's laughing so hard he can't even hear the music anymore.

It's unbelievable. If he wasn't watching it, he would never believe it had happened. But here in front of him is the proof. On a hot summer's day in the mid-90's, on a tiny Greek island, Harry Hart, while deep undercover on a mission, had joined a singing-and-dancing troupe and danced his little heart out to ABBA's "Waterloo." While wearing a skin-tight blue polyester jumpsuit complete with fringed sleeves and bell bottoms.

When the video feed ends, Eggsy plays it again. And again. When he's done wiping away the tears of laughter, he sends up a silent thank-you to Merlin, who "just so happened" to have left this footage for him to find.

Sometimes it pays to have the tech guys on your side.

****

After that, Eggsy makes it his mission in life to tease Harry mercilessly. Of course, Harry doesn't know he saw the video, so he has to be clever in how he goes about it.

He does his best, though.

As he and Roxy apprehend a would-be assassin, he makes a wisecrack, "Guess this is your personal Waterloo, yeah?"

Roxy gives him a puzzled look. The wannabe-assassin makes a face. In his ear, Harry says, "Just bring him in, Galahad."

A couple weeks later he's given a mission that requires him to make contact with a potential mark at a club. Under Harry's supervision, he gathers up the gear he'll need, then says, "Too bad it ain't a disco. A bloke could have a lot of fun in a polyester jumpsuit."

Harry shakes his head. "No room to hide a weapon in one of those," he says, and Eggsy can't decide if he's taking the piss or not – and still hasn't figured it out by the time he has to leave.

He asks about a couple more of the newspaper headlines in Harry's office, including the one that dates from the infamous dancing afternoon, a day that also saw Harry defusing a bomb being constructed on the opposite side of the otherwise-peaceful island. (The Sun headline that day: _I Was Carlos the Jackal's Driving Instructor_.) 

One morning on the private shuttle to HQ Eggsy suggests that Kingsman ought to pipe in some music to make the ride a little more entertaining. Something to appeal to everyone, he says. "Like, I dunno, ABBA."

Harry says mildly, "They did try it one year. Light jazz music, I believe. Percival personally ripped out the speakers and left them in pieces on the former Arthur's desk." Then he goes back to reading the news on his mobile.

It's absolutely maddening. Eggsy finally has to admit to himself that maybe Harry will never get the hint. It's possible that he just doesn't remember that particular adventure. After all, it was almost twenty years ago, and there have been a lot more missions since then.

The problem is, he can't get the stupid song out of his brain. From being something that still made him laugh days after first seeing that video, it becomes this catchy earworm that he finds himself humming at random intervals throughout the day. Worst of all, he's not even aware he's doing it. On the third day of a recon mission, stretched out flat atop a roof while peering at the building across the street, waiting to see which exit his target will use, Merlin asks him with weary resignation if he ever plans to sing something else.

Eggsy blushes bright red and briefly considers telling Merlin that it's all his fault anyway for making it so easy for him to find the video of Harry dancing like that. He keeps his mouth shut, though. And that night when he takes JB for his walk, he deliberately listens to a playlist of current pop music Roxy made for him.

It doesn't really help. Two days later, he finds himself humming the damn ABBA song again. This time he's at home, polishing his shoes. He doesn't even realize he's doing it until he happens to glance up and he sees Harry watching him with the faintest of smiles playing about his mouth.

"What?" he asks, not getting it at first.

"Nothing," Harry says. He returns his attention back to his book. Then he adds, far too casually, "I didn't know you liked Swedish pop music."

Eggsy nearly bites his tongue off and rubs so vigorously at his Oxfords that he's surprised he doesn't put a hole in them.

Later that night, though, as they lay together, his back to Harry's chest and Harry's arm draped over him, Harry kisses a spot high on his shoulder and quietly says, "Promise to love you for ever more."

Eggsy stiffens. Oh _fuck_ no. He knows those lyrics. He's only been singing them under his breath for the past few weeks.

Harry kisses him again. "Couldn't escape if I wanted to," and now he's half-singing, a quiet crooning that's nothing flashy or spectacular, but not half-bad, either.

"How long have you known," Eggsy groans.

"Since you mentioned polyester," Harry says. "Subtlety is not your strong suit, Eggsy, although I give you marks for trying."

Still under the weight of Harry's arm, Eggsy rolls onto his side so he's facing Harry, and looks at him. "So you gonna finish it?"

Harry meets his gaze for a moment, then leans in to kiss him, warm and sweet. "Knowing my fate is to be with you," he breathes.

Eggsy just grins. "What a romantic you are, Harry Hart."

Harry returns the smile. "And you aren't?"

"I might be a romantic," Eggsy admits, "but at least I wasn't up there on stage dancin' like that."

"And here I thought you might appreciate the finer points of my dancing moves," Harry sighs. "Alas that I seem to be so wrong."

"I dunno," Eggsy says coyly. "It depends on which ones we're talking about." He reaches out with one hand and lets it trail down Harry's side to rest on his hip. "You definitely got some moves with these."

"Ah," Harry says. "Those." He pretends to consider the matter. "I suppose I might be persuaded to remember them."

"Yeah?" Eggsy says, already grinning just to think about it. "Are you gonna give us a dance then? Maybe a little hip action?"

"I was thinking we could dance together," Harry says, and pushes him onto his back. "If you know what I mean."

Laughing, Eggsy pulls him close. "Yeah," he says. "I think I do."

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, that Sun headline is very real.


End file.
